Digimon: Cyber Sleuth's of Destiny
by Ashurayx
Summary: We all know that in Cyber Sleuth, that in the beginning; only three in that chatroom went to EDEN. What if they all did? Read as these group of friends all venture and endure hardships together. Much like the Digidestined we all knew and loved! Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!


**A/N: Yo! Ashurayx here, with a new story! I know I have made an Avengers x Harry Potter crossover, which I have made the second chapter for- I've just not uploaded it yet! Anywho, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, as I was playing the game Digimon Cyber Sleuth-**

 **Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! A little 'what if'!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or in Digimon, I may have created designs, personalities and names for these characters. But I still deem them as property of the creators of Digimon. Therefore, I own nothing. I just write fanfiction, nor am I trying to make money out of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Welcome to the Digital Garden of EDEN! It is known that EDEN is a virtual world providing several revolutionary services in a new generation of digital content. And it's within EDEN, that instead of three from a certain chatroom…. It was all of them._

The pod lit up, the outer glow and data particles converging and merging into that of a person. With a faint fud, a young women dusted off invisible dust and looked around. Her golden coloured eyes took in the sights to see if anyone was around. Of course there was, but it wasn't the people she was looking for. The curly auburn haired woman narrowed her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh and took a step forward.

The pod behind her roared to life, glowing and data once more converging and merging. As the particles took shape and cemented into a person, the unknown women spun around her eyes locked onto the person that arrived.

"Aiba." Was the words she spoke.

The boy, perhaps around the age of eighteen, was good looking. His vibrant red locks messy and barely constrained by the black and yellow goggles resting upon his head. His bright cerulean blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Starvy?" He uttered, instantly stepping forward and raised his hand, almost afraid to startle her by embracing her in a hug. His arm dropped, instead choosing to ruffle his own hair and give her a gentle smile. His eyes took in her outfit, quite elegant looking if he had to admit.

Starvy, or better known as Mitsuko Hiromi was also known as U Starving in a private chatroom belonging to one of her friends that called himself 'BlueBox'. Starvy being a shortened nick that only two of the people within that chat-room would get away with calling her.

One which was Aiba.

Mitsuko looked down at her choice of attire, a slightly long red dress that split out at the back almost like a butt cape. It was strapless and held her chest up quite nicely. To go with the soft reddish orange dress, the linings were a faint dusty yellow which matched colour of the neck-collar, a small yellow bow and what seemed to be a one-arm sleeve. To top it off, she wore long reddish orange and yellow boots. Her hair, auburn and curly; curled around her face as if to frame it heart-shaped.

After biting her lip, Mitsuko gazed back up at Aiba. Or well, better known as Takumi in the outside world.

Takumi gave her another gentle smile, placing his hand on his hip as he greeted her.

"As you already guessed from our selfies, I'm Aiba! But you may call me Takumi." He introduced himself, his blue eyes taking in the round and slightly crowded area. "Did any of the others make it?" He asked softly, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Crusher told me he'd be at the back of this area, most likely snoozing."

Mitsuko couldn't help the grin at the mention of Crusher's own shortened nick. Crusher, or jokingly known as 'Love-Crusher' was another friend within the chatroom that often zoned out within conversations because of his habit of completely crashing out. In the outside world, his real name was Shuni Masako.

"I'm sure Shuni will be glad to see us, after I kick him awake that is." Mitsuko lightly joked, as Takumi wrapped an arm around her and gave her a grin. He gestured towards the steps that led into different platforms.

"Lead the way, Starvy." Takumi told her, causing Mitsuko to laugh and march onwards. As they advanced, they looked around the people lounging around; trying to see if anyone was Shuni.

Just like Takumi said, they spotted a boy in similar age snoozing at the far back. He was propped up against a wall, hair messy and spiked up at different angles. This could only be the infamous Love-Crusher. The boy's hair was a darker red, copperier and in the pictures it was revealed that his eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Which was proven when they shot open upon Mitsuko lightly kicking him.

"Owch! Yeesh! Let a guy sleep!" He groaned, his fancy white buttoned up shirt and dark purple tie askew with his sudden movements. He brushed down his long trench-like purple coat, settling on giving the newcomers a lazy glare. "I knew you were looking for me, but couldn't you have woken me up _nicely_?" He grumbled.

"Awh, but where's the fun in that, Shuni?" Mitsuko giggled, bending so she could see him better. "Anywho, it's nice to see you in person- er… data." She added, grabbing him into a hug. Which he returned whole-heartedly. After a moment, they separated and Mitsuko straightened up as Shuni stood up.

"Did our almighty Lord Lucifer make it too?" Shuni asked, crossing his arms as the two exchanged looks.

"Well he did say he and Alger would be waiting in Community Area." Takumi answered, also crossing his arms and giving the tired teen a smirk. "Is that our next stop?" He added.

Indeed, as Takumi asked that question; Shuni smirked back and nodded. Walking to stand on the other side of Mitsuko, he gave them a cocky smile. "Then, Allon'sy!" And off they went, approaching the pod and moving onto the next area.

Upon arriving into EDEN's Community Area, their digivice's instantly began vibrating as a symbol of receiving a call. Thinking it was any of the others, they all instantly answered in sync. "Hello?"

But, it was not to be. Instead of hearing the familiar voices of their friends, they heard a robotic childish sounding unfamiliar one.

"Hey there! It's me Mr. Navit!" This caused the trio to startle and give each other shocked looks. Mr. Navit? As in the one that hacked into their chatroom last night?

"Just one sec~! You're behind schedule! You'll be late! Hurry up! Gotta get to Galacta Park in Kowloon!" Mr. Navit scolded, its cheerful tone turning slightly menacing. "The others arrived a while ago, better not keep them waiting~!" And with that, the call ended.

"Kowloon? Isn't that the place filled with many dangerous hackers?" A new voice interrupted them, familiar and female sounding. They all spun around to see two people.

One was a petite young woman, long straight black hair that was styled with a small duck hairclip. Her eyes were the colour of emeralds, green and vibrant. She wore a beige coloured cloak that went well with her bright yellow scarf. The cloak covered most of her clothing, which was a fluffy yellow sweater and fainter yellow shorts. For the finishing touch, she wore beige coloured boots.

The other was a lean looking young man, his neatly combed and slightly wavy lavender hair matched his exotic pink coloured eyes. He was dressed in a complete purple hooded cloak, which covered his entire outfit. It was unique looking with lighter almost pink looking purple patterns stitched onto the fabric. Underneath this cloak, would be an outfit consisting of completely black.

The hair clip on the first person was the biggest clue; this was none other than Maiko Kotone, or better known as AlgerN0N. The dark haired girl gave them a stoic look, gesturing to the person standing beside her.

"We overheard you, and considering the selfies we all exchange; it's without a doubt that you're all Aiba, UStarving and Love Crusher." She answered, almost monotone like. "As you have probably deduced. I'm Maiko. And this is obviously Haise Guren." She effortlessly introduced.

"Now then, shall we continue onto Kowloon?"


End file.
